kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Johnston
Luke Johnston is Feudal Rider Drago in the 7th installment of the Neo-Rider Series, Feudal Riders. Character History Before the Feudal Games, he received a Feudal Driver as well and a Grape Lockseed, which allows him to transform into Feudal Rider Drago. After learning that the white Armored Rider, Melon, is his closest friend Allen, Luke resolves to uncover the truth behind the Yggdrasill Corporation's ties to the Feudal Forest. However, learning of Yuya's fate prior with the intention of keeping Dylan in the dark about it, Luke renounces his earlier intent to expose his family's company upon being shown the ruins within the Feudal Forest. Supporting the Yggdrasill Corporation in secret, Luke maintains his appearance as a member of Team Orange, going his own way to protect Dylan and Maye. Though he answers to Victor Marshall, Luke learns that the scientist and his group are acting on their own agenda. Like his friend, Allen, Luke is smart and revealed to be quite a manipulator with a desire to make sure Maye would live in blissful ignorance. While initially admiring Dylan for his earnestness, Luke gradually finds Dylan's ideals and methods disagreeable, eventually become disillusioned with his friend after he tells Maye everything of the Feudalites and Yggdrasill's conspiracy. Combined with being slapped by Maye after taking his frustrations on Dylan for making her sad, an unhinged Lukee plots to get rid of Dylan within the Feudal Forest, so much so that he is willing to attack Dylan when his friend lowers his guard and kill him. His plot is foiled by the interference of Andrew who, despite not caring much about what is going on between Dylan and Luke, cannot stand such cowardly acts. Luke follows Allen and Vic's group into the forest intent on stopping the Feudal Overlords, however, Allen is ambushed by his own group and is thrown off a cliff. Luke ignores his friends's pleas to work with Kouta to save humanity and gives his friend's Energy Driver to Allen's brother Sid to instigate betrayal to Dylan. However he is intercepted by Andrew. At Drupers, Luke is surprised to hear that Maye agrees to work there for free. Emma then enters and asks both him and Dylan to come to Yggdrasill. There together with Andrew they hear from Vic that Aaron betrayed Yggdrasill to seek the Forbidden Fruit from the Feudal Overlords. After planning to find Aaron in a separate way, Drago discovers where Aaron is hiding. Rather than being enemies, they ally together and plan to kill Dylan and Andrew as Luke sets a trap into calling Orange in Samurai Peach Mode for help as Drago in safe distance, then has Sid appear as Canta before Orange arrives to find him, attempting to attack Orange. However, he is easily defeated by Orange Samurai Lemon Mode until they were interrupted by Deemushu, with four Riders in a battle royale for the Feudal Overlord until Deemushu's escape through a sudden appearance of a Crack, leading Orange and Bana to follow while Cherry, Canta-suited Sid, amd Luke are confronted by Gredi, who after a brief skirmish gives up and tells them to follow where the Forbidden Fruit is. Already aware of Gredi's trap after she suddenly gave up herself, Luke knows that Gredi has been planning behind their back, as well as Ryuso's, to obtain the Forbidden Fruit for her own, with Gredi taking an interest in his dark side after Aaron left for the fruit in the possession of Ryuso and got himself severely injured. Gredi gives Luke Aaron's hat, with Luke unaware that Gredi has seen Sid's brother alive. He leads a Feudalite army with Gredi and other Feudal Overlords as they enter the real world. He see Sid try to kill Orange until Gladiator arrives, as his fighting style behind Canta's suit cannot be fooled by Fonzo, leaving Sid speechless when Orange demands him to reveal his identity once again. However, he manages to escape from Orange as he uses Dyonshu as a shield to block his attack, so his identity is not revealed. With all of his plans to manipulate events and eliminate Dylan ending up in failure and Dylan getting stronger, Luke becomes much more insane than ever before, causing him to steal Allen's Energy Driver from Sid and for Sid to rejoin the Feudal Club. He believes he can still win against Dylan as his former friend is "stupid and simple" and the power of the Ultimatum Arms he now possesses is only a fluke, that is without realizing that it's not true and that Dylan already knows of Luke and Sid's betrayal. Once the time comes, he can find a way to kill him and have him out of the way for good. Visiting Team Orange's garage, his friends, with the exception of Dylan and Sid, were relieved that Luke was alright, however Andrew and Emma suspect that he's still hiding something. He then talked to Emma as he reveals to her that he's working with one of the Feudal Overlords to obtain the Forbidden Fruit. However, Emma refuses the offer as she has no interest of obtaining the fruit for herself, but instead of a perfect leader to guide. She even told Luke that he has no home, due to his actions. Returning to Yggdrasill Tower, Luke was furious about Gredi making her announcement as he started to lose faith in the Overlord. Sometime later, in his friend's office, watching the scene from the tower, and seeing that humanity has no chance of defeating the Overlords, a hopeless Luke reaffirms his belief that aligning himself with the Over Lords was his best choice. Later, Luke wants his teammates to join him with the Overlord as they started to suspect that he's acting strange. He went to Maye as Luke was furious that she would take Dylan's side, however she told him that she wants hope as she doesn't want Dylan to bear the situation alone, which leaves Luke unsatisfied. Luke decides to get Dylan from Drupers as he reveals to him that Dylan and his "hope" was something he once looked up to and believed that his unwavering will was why he thought Maye was best for Dylan. However, Luke tells him that it's nothing more than sweet optimism and that his naiveté has been taking their friends away from him. In a fit of rage, he transforms using Allen's Energy Driver and becomes Canta and attacks Dylan. Personality He is a member of the Feudal Club and Dylan sees him as his younger brother. He attends an elite high school, a side of him which he keeps hidden from everyone. Living under his friend's shadow, he wants to live freely and break free from the path established for him, as such he sees the Feudal Club as family due him being able to be himself while there. He also respected Dylan once as a role model in the early stages of the show, basing his own beliefs around Dylan's and always want to do more to help others. He also harbors a secret crush on Maye. After knowing that Yuya turned into a Feudalite and Dylan as Orange unknowingly destroyed him, Luke tried to hide this from Dylan and even Teams Orange and Drago and the Feudal Club, trying not to disappoint his friends. Despite having a cheerful and optimistic personality, in reality, Luke also has a dark personality. He will use his own status or a current situation for his own benefit and sake. Luke also stole the Watermelon Lockseed from Allen without any guilt and swears to betray anyone or everything as long he can retain his friends' happiness. He also tries to destroy Dylan after he learned that Maye likes Dylan more than himself. A majority of Yggdrasill know about Luke's inner darker personality. Alongside this, Andrew and Gredi are also aware of this sinister personality. As a result of failing to kill Dylan and attempting to manipulate other people's lives, Luke has been driven into insanity blaming Dylan for ruining his perfect image of the world. His dark nature was then exposed to the Feudal Club and Allen and Dylan by Sid when he rejoined. Upon witnessing Ryuso's power when he destroyed the missiles that were launched by the government, he becomes even more insane, believing that he has made the right choice in siding with the Feudal Overlords. His mindset is that when the human race is destroyed, he would finally be able to do whatever he wants without anyone getting in his way. Arms - Standard Arms= - Kiwi= Kiwi Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking power': 11.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Kiwi Mode is Drago's kiwi-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Blades. In this form, Drago's offensive stats have increased enough to almost rival Bana in Banana Arms, making him very dangerous to face against with his Kiwi Blades in hand, and unlike other Arm Changes of similar caliber (such as Orange's Pine Arms and Bana's Mango Arms), Drago's jumping height in Kiwi Arms hasn't taken a hit, allowing him to jump as well as he could in Grape Arms, as well as a slightly faster running speed, though this can be easily looked over. This Arms' finisher is the Kiwi Strike, which is activated via the Au Lait function on the Feudal Driver. }} - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. - Torque= Torque Mode Torque Mode is Drago's Kamen Rider Torque-based armored form. Accessed through the Torque Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Magna Visor. }} }} - Dark Rider Drago= - Overlord= Overlord Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking power': 22.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35 m. (115 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. (224 MPH) Overlord Mode is an upgraded version of Drago's Grape Mode. Accessed through the Overlord Lockseed, the helmet Drago wears is a variation of the helmet from Kiwi Arms. In this form, his under-armor suit changes color from green to dark red, and he is able to wield all the weapons of the Feudal Overlords, in addition to his own Grape Blaster and Kiwi Blades. Though it is as powerful as Feudal Rider Ultimatum, this form drains its user's life force and causes them great suffering. Compared to Ultimatum, Dark Rider Drago actually performs better, hitting harder, moving faster and jumping higher than Ultimatum. However, its performance is crippled by the continuous spasming fits caused whenever the Lockseed drains more of the user's life, and even between these fits the user is left continuously staggered and trembling with pain, with the result that even an untransformed Dylan is able to hold off Drago for over a minute simply by evading the majority of Drago's attacks. Dark Rider Drago is thus not an especially dangerous opponent despite its overwhelming power, if not for Dylan's desire to keep Luke from coming to further harm. The Overlord Arms does not appear from a Crack, but instead from a dark cloud. Once the armor attaches, a crimson colored steam will emit instead of the usual fruit juice like liquid. In addition, activating this form changes the Rider Indicator's color from the Feudal Rider Drago palette to the Dark Rider Drago palette, the only form besides Ultimatum to alter the Rider Indicator directly. Luke loses access to this form when Dylan destroys the Overlord Lockseed by crushing it in his hands. Similar to Grape Mode, when Dark Rider Drago activates his Feudal Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of three finishing attacks. *'Drago Blast' *'Drago Kick' *An unnamed Rider Thrust, where he charged Gredi's halberd tip with the Overlord Lockseed's energy and jumped before charged and impaled into the opponent. }} - Canta= - Canta= Canta Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Canta Mode is Canta's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Canta Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to his fellow Energy Riders, Canta can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. Compared to Drago's old stats as an Armored Rider, however, Canta has more physical power, but the agility stats are decreased due to the heavy armor. }} }} Category:Feudal Riders (series) Category:Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Villains Category:Armored Riders Category:Energy Riders Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Supporting Riders